


DC's Knives Out Drabbles

by darnedchild



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alice (Marta's Sister), Cablanca, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Will add new tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: A collection of Knives Out!verse 100 or 200 word drabbles or one shot fics that are 1000 words or less. Part 1 is a Table of Contents so you don't have to flip through all the chapters to find a specific drabble.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera, Marta Cabrera & Harlan Thrombey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Table of Contents

**Part 1** : Table of Contents

 **Part 2** : Would You Like to Build a Snowman? - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 6 - Prompt is "Building a snowman"

 **Part 3** : The Ninth of December - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 9 - Prompt is "December birthday"

 **Part 4** : I See Dead People - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 11 - Prompt is "Ghost of Christmas Past"

 **Part 5** : Kept in Touch - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 15 - Prompt is "Finding the perfect tree

 **Part 6** : Silver Tongued - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 16 - Prompt is "Sitting on Santa's lap"

 **Part 7** : Silver Tongued - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 19 - Prompt is "Ice skating"

 **Part 8** : Death Under the Christmas Tree - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 24 - Prompt is "Mistletoe"

 **Part 9** : An Eternity Experienced in the Blink of an Eye - 200 word drabble, written for Tumblr's Fandom Christmas in July 2020 - July 27 - Prompt is "I don't even know what day it is"


	2. Would You Like to Build a Snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 6\. Prompt - Building a snowman  
> Fandom – Knives out  
> Ship – Cablanca, Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera  
> Title – Would You Like to Build a Snowman?

**Would You Like to Build a Snowman?**

The blanket of snow was pristine, Benoit thought as he looked through the window of Harlan Thrombey’s former office. Then a pair of German Shepherds raced past, followed at a slower pace by a laughing Marta.

The tableau made perfect by its imperfection.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face the house, as if she knew someone was watching her. Her face broke into a wide smile when she spotted Benoit at the window. Even from a distance, he could see her mouth shape the word “snowman”.

He shook his head, but she gestured for him to join her anyway. 

Benoit could deny her nothing, like the besotted beau he was.

Well, not a beau yet. But he had hopes that would change before the end of his current visit.

Marta had allowed him the honor of spending time in her company periodically over the last year; and it had grown more and more difficult to return home each time without telling her of his growing feelings.

She was already shaping the foundation of her snowman, her mittens caked in snow, when he joined her.

He smiled as he covered the tip of her reddened nose with her ridiculous scarf.


	3. The Ninth of December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 9\. Prompt - December birthday  
>  Fandom – Knives out  
>  Ship – Gen  
>  Title – The Ninth of December
> 
> After a (brief) google search, I haven’t been able to find a birthdate for Harlan Thrombey so I’m just going to make one up to fit today’s prompt. Let’s say… the ninth of December because it’s the ninth prompt.

**The Ninth of December**

There were three Thrombeys that were still welcome to visit after the final details of Harlan’s estate were settled and Marta and her family officially moved in.

Meg would stop by two or three times a year to catch up on gossip (and pick up her latest tuition check).

Great Nana would appear out of nowhere, and no one would know how long she’d been there or where she’d come from. Marta stopped trying to figure it out after the fourth or fifth time, and started to make sure Great Nana’s favorite teas and foods were stocked in the kitchen again.

And then there was Linda.

Linda who mourned her father while the other Thrombeys continued to mourn Harlan’s millions. Linda who came once a year—on December ninth, Harlan’s birthday—to spend a few quiet hours in the house, surrounded by her father’s things.

Marta always offered to let Linda stay the night and Linda always politely declined. 

Only once, that first year, had Linda agreed to a cup of coffee. They had shared some of their favorite memories of Harlan well into evening.

They weren’t friends by any stretched, but Marta thought that they finally understood each other.


	4. I See Dead People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 11\. Prompt - Ghost of Christmas Past  
>  Fandom – Knives out  
>  Ship – Cablanca, Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera, Marta & Harlan  
>  Title – I See Dead People

**I See Dead People**

Marta opened her eyes and very nearly screamed before she recognized the figure standing next to her bed. Then she realized it was Harlan and did scream.

“Shhh.” He pressed a finger to his lips. “Do you want to bring the whole house up here?”

“Yes!” She rapidly nodded. “That’s why I was screaming. What is going on? Is this a dream?”

“Of course it is, dear girl. Dead people don’t just appear out of nowhere to leave ominous messages, unless it’s horror novel. You know I never dabbled in that genre.”

“Ominous?”

“It has a nice, dramatic ring to it.” He grinned. “I’m here because I want a grandchild.” 

Harlan waved her off when she began to speak. “One that’s not a putz. I’m not getting any younger. I’m not getting any older, either. But that’s neither here nor there.”

She blanched at the reminder. “But I’m not—”

“My daughter? Close enough.” He grinned again. “What about that gentleman with the accent? He’s always looking at your bum. He’ll do.”

“Harlan!”

His laugh filled the room and brought a smile to her lips. “I just want you to be happy, Marta.”

“I will be,” she promised.

“There’s my girl.”


	5. Kept in Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 15\. Prompt – Finding the perfect tree  
> Fandom – Knives Out  
> Ship – Cablanca, Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera  
> Title – Kept in Touch

**Kept in Touch**

Marta stepped back from the pine that had been given a place of honor in the sitting room and carefully decorated by the small Cabrera family and their guests. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed in awe.

“It should be, considerin’ how long you spent pickin’ it out,” Benoit replied, his tone filled with teasing amusement.

“We,” she corrected with a soft smile.

He titled his head in acknowledgement. “We.”

“Thank you for coming to the tree farm with me.”

“How could I have turned down the request, especially when it was accompanied by an offer of a fine homecooked meal and such delightful company?”

Her eyes shifted to her mother, who had been listening to their conversation while trying to appear busy straightening the tree lights.

“About that.” Marta deliberately turned her back to her mother. “I still feel like I should apologize. I really don’t know how Mom knew you were in the area, or how she even got your number.”

Marta thought she saw just a hint of a flush bloom on his cheeks as Benoit replied. “Ah, well. I gave her my card, and asked her to keep in touch.”

“In case we needed help?”

“Somethin’ like that.”


	6. Silver Tongued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 16\. Prompt – Sitting on Santa’s lap  
> Fandom – Knives out  
> Ship – Cablanca, Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera  
> Title – Silver Tongued

**Silver Tongued**

“Go on.” Alice nudged her sister toward Santa. “Go sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas.”

For the last hour, children from the local youth center had shyly approached the man in the white beard. Each child had spent a few minutes talking to Santa before being handed a gift from an elf assistant. (Trooper Wagner in green tights and sleigh bells.)

“Don’t be silly.” Marta looked over and caught Santa’s eye. He tilted his head and winked.

“You know you want to,” Alice insisted.

With a small laugh, Marta crossed the room and waited until one last child had been handed her present and sent on her way.

“Miss Cabrera,” Santa drawled. 

“Mr Blanc.” Her tone was flirtatious.

“Come to sit on my lap?” Benoit patted his thigh and spread his legs to make room.

She actually considered it for a moment. “How did Detective Elliot get you to volunteer?”

“He’s a very persuasive man. Gifted with a silver tongue.”

“Will you be in the city long?”

“I’ve a few days free.” Benoit took a deep breath. “Would it be too forward of me to ask if you have plans tomorrow?”

“None at all.”


	7. Bruised Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 19\. Prompt – Ice skating  
> Fandom – Knives Out  
> Ship – Cablanca, Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera  
> Title – Bruised Pride

**Bruised Pride**

Marta desperately tried not to giggle when Benoit slipped again and barely managed to right himself. She took pity on him and held out her mitten-covered hand. “Come on. Let’s get you back to the bench.”

He cautiously followed her lead, allowing her to tow him toward the edge of the outdoor ice rink while he concentrated on keeping upright on his skates. 

Marta was a nurse and stronger than she looked; but Benoit was a large, solid man who had defied gravity one too many times. 

They went down hard. Somehow, Benoit managed to cradle Marta to his chest to keep her from hitting the ice directly. Once they had their breath back, she started laughing.

“I rarely do this,” he tried to defend himself.

“Ice skate?”

“That,” Benoit agreed. “Or this.” He grasped her face between his gloved hands and slowly leaned in to press his lips to hers. 

“Get a room!”

They broke apart with a start. Somehow, they had forgotten that they were still on the ice, surrounded by strangers who were just trying to enjoy their afternoon.

“We should probably head back to the house,” Marta suggested.

“Let me take you to dinner,” Benoit countered.


	8. Death Under the Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 24\. Prompt – Mistletoe  
> Fandom – Knives Out  
> Ship – Cablanca, Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera  
> Title – Death Under the Christmas Tree
> 
> Yes, I am aware that mistletoe is technically a hemiparasite because it can grow on its own instead of being completely parasitic; but you didn’t come here for a botany lesson.

**Death Under the Christmas Tree**

They stared at the small ball of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

Marta knew, without a doubt, that her sister was responsible for hanging it there. Especially when Alice laughed and pointed at the plant. “I wonder how that got there?” she asked, far too innocently.

Benoit cleared his throat and looked at Marta. “Were you aware that mistletoe is a parasite?”

She opened her mouth to say… something; but all her brain could manage as she stared into his pale blue eyes was a quiet, “Really?”

He nodded, and Marta thought he might have leaned toward her just the tiniest bit. Was she imagining the warmth of his breath against her lips?

“Toxic!” Marta blurted out. “I mean, Harlan had his killer use a peppermint tea made with concentrated mistletoe berries to cause the victim to have a heart attack in ‘Death Under the Christmas Tree’.”

Benoit tilted his head. “Is that actually possible?”

“Technically. If the right underlying medical conditions were already in place. Harlan’s victim had a well-known weak heart and an over-the-top obsession with the Christmas season.”

“A candy cane flavored recipe for murder.” Benoit was momentarily distracted.

“Just kiss her already!” Alice exclaimed.

He did.


	9. An Eternity Experienced in the Blink of an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of a thirty-one prompts for the thirty-one days of Fandom Christmas in July 2020. I plan to fill as many of them as I can with two hundred word drabbles.
> 
> 27\. Prompt – I don’t even know what day it is  
> Fandom – Knives Out  
> Ship – Cablanca, Benoit Blance/Marta Cabrera   
> Title – An Eternity Experienced in the Blink of an Eye

**An Eternity Experienced in the Blink of an Eye**

The space between Christmas Eve and New Year’s was nebulous. Time followed no logical order; stealthily creeping as slow as molasses, or as quick as an eternity experienced in the blink of an eye.

Benoit lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he contemplated the wisdom of leaving the guest bedroom. 

He’d only kissed Marta for the first time in November. They’d barely seen each other through the majority of December, until he’d arrived at Thrombey Manor on Christmas Eve.

Surely it was too soon in their courtship to be sneaking down the darkened halls in the hopes of being invited into his lady’s boudoir without being caught by her mother or sister? How long had it been since Marta had greeted him at the front door with a warm hug and a warmer kiss? A day? Three?

What if he’d read the situation wrong, and he offends her? What if he read it correctly?

To stay or go?

Softly, almost too quiet to be heard, there was a knock at the door, and the decision was taken from his hands.

His skin prickled with excitement as he heard Marta’s soft voice whisper his name from the hall.


End file.
